


Kiss Me

by chocolatedreamer



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, Nonsense, WTF Did she make me write, fluffly, lol, this is embarassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatedreamer/pseuds/chocolatedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel decides to show interest in Wes, but he’s too oblivious to read the signs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> My hand was forced and I was told to write a Weslaurel drabble before the premiere of HTGAWM about five hours ago, so I’m terribly sorry if this sucks. Also this is my first post on AO3. Dedicated to Nicia & Nedu. Mwah.

The bustling movements of the students in the lecture hall, made it painfully obvious that the lecture was coming to a close. In the background, Wes could hear Analiese recite the last few words of her lesson and dictate the topics that would be present on the exam.

“Remember, if you fail this exam, you have failed my course. I do **not** offer retakes. Class dismissed.” On the final word, the room became busy with chatter as the students finished packing up their things and left. 

“Hey, Wes! Wait!” He turned his body slightly, to examine the brunette walking towards him with her book bag clutched to her chest. “Do you want to meet up this weekend and study for the exam?” In truth, Wes didn’t feel like hanging around with the Keating Five after what happened a few months ago. He especially didn’t want to hang around Laurel, “Come on, I promise not to bite.” She winked at him playfully; an enigmatic smile stretching across her nude lips. 

“Sure.” The word came out almost on defeated note and it perplexed Laurel because if her plan was going to work she needed an enthused Wes Gibbins. “Just text me the details, I’m late for my next lecture.” He scurried past her, giving her the opportunity to playfully grab his ass. His bushy brows furrowed in confusion as he looked back at her, but continued through the door.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“But if the judicial court decided against that motion then the whole plan could be foiled, that’s why your logic is wrong.”

“Fine, I could see how you could be right, but I think that if we take into account the flow of the branches, the idea and plan could work perfectly.”

“Oh, shut up!” Laurel tossed one of the pillows from the couch at Wes’ head. Her face was flushed with a light pink tink to her cheeks. Wes was seated with his back against the base of the couch with two cans of RedBull by his feet while Laurel had her legs tucked beneath her on the couch above him. Unfortunately, Wes hadn’t immediately accepted her offer for the study date; he constantly asked for a raincheck when she made a suggestion on the date. Eventually, Laurel knew the best way to get them back in a comfortable space was to ease him back in with her friendship which she had started doing more often. Fortunately, they both passed Analiese’s exam with glorious marks only to be confronted with another assignment which partnered them with each other. The more time they spent together the more hints she dropped at Wes that she may be interested in him as more than a friend. “We need a distraction, let’s play ‘Would You Rather’”

“Okay, would you rather eat ten cockroaches or drink from a public toilet full of beer?”

“Wes! That is so gross!”

“I’d choose cockroaches, I hear it’s a delicacy in some foreign countries.”

“I would never kiss you if you did any of those options.”

“That’s quite fine, I can live without your kisses.”

“That’s because you haven’t had a real kiss from me before. I guarantee I could have you speaking fluent _Espanol_.” He responded to her comment with a hearty chuckle before picking up one of the cans beside his foot and taking a huge gulp. “Wesley Christophe Gibbins, are you doubting me?”

“I would never doubt you, Laurel. I’m sure you’re an excellent kisser.”

“Do you want to add that as a fact you know one hundred percent?”

“Huh?” He cocked his head to look at Laurel who was sitting there with a smug expression on her face.

“Well?” She couldn’t help the laughter that slipped from her lips. The look of pure bewilderment on Wes’ face made her absolutely certain that he had no idea this was coming. She rose from her seated position to find a new position in his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her eyes bored into his.

“L-L-Laurel.. what are you doing?” From this position she could see the nervousness swimming in the depths of his eyes, but she also saw the fascination and curiosity.

“What do you think I’m doing?”

“I think you’re teasing me.”

“You **know** you’re wrong.”

“Kiss me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” She closes the distance between them.


End file.
